Tyrell Wellick
|played by = Martin Wallström |imagewidth = 275px |age = }} Tyrell Wellick is the former Senior Vice President of Technology for E Corp. He is played by Martin Wallström. History Tyrell Wellick was born in Västra Götalands län, Sweden. His father knew very little English, but took great pride in his ability to recite a poem by William Carlos Williams: "So much depends on a red wheelbarrow glazed with rainwater beside the white chickens." ''Later in life, he would come to hate his father and fear becoming him. As a child, he became proficient at chopping wood, but stopped because he hated it. Tyrell began his career at E Corp as a highly knowledgeable technician, rising up the ranks of the conglomerate and eventually gaining the position of Senior Vice President of Technology. He served as the ambitious right-hand man of Chief Technology Officer (CTO) Terry Colby. Tyrell is married to a Danish woman, Joanna Olafson. To all appearances, they are a perfect couple; between themselves, they speak their respective languages, planning how to climb the corporate ladder. During their first date, Tyrell promised that he would do anything to please her; Joanna told him to sleep with a red-haired woman, and steal her cheap earrings. He obliged without hesitation, and has provided Joanna with small, unusual gifts ever since. Season 1 During E Corp's visit to Allsafe Cybersecurity in February, Tyrell lingers at Elliot Alderson's cubicle, admiring his GNOME desktop environment. He strikes up a conversation, chiding Elliot gently for humbly introducing himself as "just a tech" and explaining that despite Tyrell's executive position, his heart is still where he began: at a terminal. Tyrell attributes his own continued use of the KDE desktop environment to "old habits" before excusing himself, wishing Elliot ''bonsoir. After a massive DDoS attack on E Corp's servers, Wellick and Colby attend a meeting with representatives of Allsafe, the FBI, and the United States Cyber Command. At Colby's behest, Tyrell steps outside with Gideon Goddard, who removes Angela Moss from the E Corp account. Tyrell notices when Elliot puts away a white envelope, and instead submits a blue packet into evidence; upon investigation of the enclosed .dat file, authorities charge Terry Colby with involvement in the attack. Rocked by scandal, E Corp names Tyrell as interim CTO while they search for an official replacement. Wellick has his hired man, Mr. Sutherland, take Elliot off the street and bring him to a meeting at E Corp Headquarters. Surrounded by lawyers, Tyrell offers Elliot a lucrative and influential position with the company's internal cybersecurity division. When Elliot asks for time to think about the offer, Tyrell dismisses the lawyers and presses further, explaining that he will soon be the youngest executive in E Corp history. He jokes that he should track down the hackers just to thank them, deeming the situation "serendipitous" and laughing to himself. He tells Elliot that E Corp is planning to consolidate their security by the end of the quarter, dismissing vendors like Allsafe. With Elliot's career in jeopardy, Tyrell urges him to take the job so they can work together. Elliot declines, much to Wellick's disappointment and confusion. Wellick is determined to be appointed as the company's official CTO. He works out regularly, prepares a speech recommending his internal promotion, and slaps himself when his performance doesn't meet his own standards. He begins reciting an affirmative mantra: "You will be the next CTO of this company." Tyrell comes tantalizingly close to his meeting with Phillip Price, but the CEO apologizes and promises to reschedule. Crushed, Tyrell struggles to keep a straight face, and instead seeks an exploit: he requests an e-mail from Price's secretary, Anwar Raziz. Afterwards, Wellick dons latex gloves and finds an outlet for his anger, paying $300 to beat a homeless man senseless. Despite criticism from Joanna, Tyrell engineers a meeting with Anwar outside the Kiss and Fly Club. He boldly engages and seduces Price's secretary, taking him back to his apartment and having sex. While Anwar takes a shower, Tyrell hacks his phone, gaining admin access with SuperSU and monitoring all activity with FlexiSPY.Yael Grauer. “A Peek Inside Mr. Robot’s Toolbox.” WIRED, August 26, 2015. https://www.wired.com/2015/08/peek-inside-mr-robots-toolbox/. Wellick determines that the Board's leading CTO candidate is Scott Knowles. Returning home, he reports this new intelligence to Joanna, reluctantly obeying her demand for BDSM play. Joanna resolves to schedule dinner with Scott and Sharon Knowles as soon as possible. On March 30, Tyrell visits Steel Mountain's headquarters in Albany, preparing to ship redundant copies of E Corp's analog backups across the United States. He crosses paths with Elliot, who claims to be there as part of an Allsafe systems check. Tyrell deems their meeting fortuitous and invites Elliot for lunch, taking him to the employee cafeteria; when Elliot questions whether Tyrell really eats there, his ego compels him to bring Elliot to the executive lounge on Level 2. While waiting for their meal, Tyrell comments on their lower-class waiter, lamenting the mundane life of an "ordinary cockroach". Tyrell signs off on some documents, and Elliot bolts to the bathroom. Wellick follows Elliot to the executive washroom, where he confronts him for framing Terry Colby. He asserts that he isn't interested in Elliot's guilt, and simply wanted to know his weakness: revenge, for the death of Edward Alderson. Tyrell declares that even the most extraordinary people are only human, and driven by human impulses: "except me, of course." He claims to be joking, and urges Elliot to take care. In a dinner date with Scott and Sharon Knowles, Tyrell offers to assist Scott in his position as CTO, promising that "I'm everything you need in a right hand." Knowles is immediately suspicious, but the dinner goes on. As Joanna indulges Scott's passion for wine, Tyrell follows Sharon to the bathroom, making a sexual advance while she is on the toilet. When Sharon spreads her legs, Tyrell departs, confident in his success. Tyrell speaks with Scott at work. He tries to make casual conversation, suggesting they go play golf. Scott eventually confronts Tyrell on the incident with Sharon in the bathroom. He throws his guarantee of being CTO in Tyrell's face and offers him his expensive watch, saying that it will pay off the mortgage of his "little two bedroom house". At home, Tyrell throws a tantrum in the kitchen while his wife calmly eats at the table. In May, Knowles is instead awarded the title. In his office, Tyrell listens to other executives laugh at the idea that a man would have gay sex to climb the corporate ladder, before yelling at them that they are fired. At the CTO promotion party, Tyrell tricks Sharon Knowles into thinking he wants to sleep with her. When the two are alone on the E Corp Headquarters' roof, he proceeds to strangle her to death. He is horrified, but proceeds to remove his fingerprints from the body, but still becomes a suspect when Knowles informs the police of Tyrell's advances on his wife. The next day at work, Tyrell is paranoid. Gideon Goddard meets with him, telling him of the honeypot enabled on server CS30. He brushes off his secretary when she says police want to meet with him and leaves the building, asking to be put in touch with the Dulles server farm. When he returns home, Joanna wants to move forward with blackmailing Sharon Knowles with pictures she believes her husband took when he had sex with her. Tyrell wants to find another way. She warns him not to unravel their work. Tyrell meets Mr. Robot, wanting to know what he's planning, in the event that their goals may be similar and he can get involved. Tyrell threatens him with revealing his secret. Mr. Robot says the secret will do neither any good so doing nothing is Tyrell's best bet. Tyrell returns home angry and chugs a bottle of liquor. He indirectly tells Joanna about Elliot's revenge on Colby and how it has directed his focus from the wrong players towards God. She laughs it off. Detectives soon arrive visit the Wellick household to question him. Joanna, surprised at the murder of Sharon Knowles, excuses herself to the kitchen prematurely induces her pregnancy to save her husband from the detectives' enquiries. In the hospital following the birth of their son, Joanna warns Tyrell that he is not a welcome member of the family if he does not sort out the situation. When Tyrell is identified as a "person of interest" in the Sharon Knowles murder, Philip Price fires him. Shortly after this, Wellick visits the home of Elliot Alderson and convinces him to reveal everything about fsociety's plan to bring down the company, threatening him with the story of how he strangled Sharon Knowles. Wellick seemingly allows Elliot to go ahead with the 5/9 hack. Shortly after 9pm, at the arcade, Tyrell is seen trying on the fsociety mask when he receives a call. He talks to James Hobbes, an E Corp IT, and tells him to keep the honeypot server vulnerable. Elliot is seen reaching for a gun hidden in the popcorn machine. Three days later, his fate and whereabouts after this event are unknown. Elliot wakes up in his SUV and a USB is found hidden in a pair of sunglasses. It links to a video named "Boardwalk Fail," showing Elliot alone before he fell off the side. Joanna has no idea where he is, although she lies to Elliot about it and threatens him in Danish. Season 2 Tyrell is blamed for the 5/9 hack and working with fsociety, earning him the status of the world's most wanted terrorist as confirmed by US President Barack Obama. His severance package is being held by E Corp. Elliot is seen receiving a call in his fantasy mother's house (actually prison). He hears Tyrell say his trademark "Bonsoir, Elliot." Elliot tries to ascertain Wellick’s whereabouts, only to be told he is “not yet where I’m supposed to be,” but “very soon” will be. Tyrell fondly reflects on “that night when we became gods,” but the call is ended, by Mr. Robot, before Elliot can learn more about what happened after he last recalls seeing Tyrell. A bullet casing is found at the arcade by the FBI. However, later Elliot is told by Mr. Robot that he killed Tyrell on the night in the arcade. Meanwhile, Joanna has received a mysterious phone and music box. She believes it is Tyrell. She misses one call and answers another, only to hear breathing, leading her to believe he is nearby. She runs outside in her nightgown and is photographed by paparazzi. When she gives the phone to Elliot in an attempt to trace the calls, the phone rings again and Elliot hears breathing. Mr. Robot disappears at the same moment and isn't seen again for the rest of the night. The calls are traced to a location in New York City, although Mr. Sutherland claims Tyrell wouldn't be calling from there. The next day, Elliot follows a coded message left for Mr. Robot in his apartment to a taxi, where Tyrell joins him. Tyrell gives the driver an address, but they are thrown out on the way when Elliot thinks Tyrell isn't real. Tyrell says he can't be seen in public, so the two walk towards where Tyrell says Stage 2 awaits. Tyrell leads Elliot to a Dark Army sponsored safe house that overlooks a secret E-Corp building, which is being used as a warehouse for all the company's paper business records. Elliot is initially unable to understand the master plan because he partitioned off his own mind in self defense. Tyrell leads Elliot to realize that together they will activate long hidden malware that will cause the backup batteries in the building to explode, leveling the entire structure. Elliot quickly fears for the safety of the building employees, and tries to delete the malware, which prompts Tyrell to threaten him with the gun from the arcade. Elliot still believes Tyrell is not real and goads Tyrell to shoot him, which he indeed does. Elliot passes out as Tyrell finally understands why Mr. Robot gave him the gun in the first place. Later that night, Tyrell calls Angela on a secure Dark Army telephone and it is revealed that he and Angela have long been working together. Angela confirms Tyrell is with Elliot, and comforts him that he did what needed to be done. Angela arranges to meet with him saying that she wants to be the first person Elliot sees when he wakes up. Tyrell remorsefully tells Angela that he loves Mr. Robot/Elliot, and she replies that she loves him too. Season 3 Earlier that day, Tyrell had been tending to Elliot when Irving arrived at the building. He took pictures, Elliot's pulse, and assured him the doctors were coming and that pushing on the gunshot wound wasn't helping. Six days later, Tyrell is sitting on a bed in a basement when Irving enters with Angela and Mr. Robot. Tyrell stands before "Elliot" and tries to explain why he shot him to protect their project and all they had sacrifice. Mr. Robot says it's okay and makes a joke. Tyrell watches as he sits at a computer to fix the backdoor Elliot had closed earlier in the day. Tyrell's life of the past few months is revealed. On the night of 5/9, Mr. Robot tried to shoot Tyrell, but the gun jammed. He took this as divine intervention, God's invitation for them to become gods. He believes that he is needed for the continuing mission to destroy E Corp's records. Tyrell puts the gun to his head and demands that Mr. Robot pull the trigger to earn his trust. Robot lets him in on the plan. Soon, Irving arrives, identifying Tyrell by his accent. Mr. Robot asks who they are. Tyrell glances at the gun on the table, prompting the DA to pull out theirs. Irving asks Tyrell if anyone saw him here or knows about it. He asks for his keys and phone. Irving gives Mr. Robot an address and tells him to drop off the SUV and go home. As Mr. Robot objects, Irving says if they’re seeing him, they must’ve fucked up. Tyrell’s honeypot contact James contacted Gideon Goddard to spill the beans. Irving says Tyrell will be the FBI’s most wanted and offers to keep him out of jail. Mr. Robot urges him to go with them. They drive to a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Tyrell asks how long he must stay, but Irving isn’t sure. Irving says there can be ways arranged to contact his wife, but Tyrell rejects it, wanting to keep them both safe. Irving is leaving, promising to check on him in a couple days, to which Tyrell protests that he needs to be working with Elliot. He's told that that’s being worked on. Tyrell asks for the gun back. Irving assures him the 37 acres of surrounding land is guarded by sensors and cameras. The night of 5/13, Tyrell is awoken by a loud TV and finds to masked DA members watching cartoons. He finds a Mr. Williams in the kitchen making coffee. Tyrell wants to know where’s Elliot, but Williams says he’s here to explain Elliot’s situation. Williams sniffs a white powder as Tyrell is eager to work on Stage 2 and not squander time. Williams says he must test Tyrell’s loyalty. He asks Tyrell a series of questions. Did you kill Sharon Knowles? Do you love your wife? Have you slept with anyone else since you’ve been married? Will you be loyal to me? Were you fired from E Corp? Are you afraid of becoming your father? Do you hate your fathers? Williams demands Tyrell look at him as he continues to sniff white powder and the kettle whistles. He marks “x”s and checks in a notebook beside the questions. After this intense interview where Tyrell is visibly upset, he calms down and says he will be loyal. He slept with someone else but did not cheat on his wife. He hates his father and was fired. He begins to break down as he admits to being afraid of becoming his father and murdered Sharon Knowles. He will not be loyal as he puts his head on the table. Grant enters as Williams takes the kettle off the stove. The mustachioed old man shakes his head and Grant moves to leave. Tyrell raises his head and pledges loyalty to Elliot. Grant looks back and nods his head. Mr. Williams sits back down and says Stage 2 will be planned in the cabin as Tyrell is given a phone and a secure laptop. The operation will be called Red Wheelbarrow at Elliot’s request. Tyrell wants to know where he is. On June 16th, Tyrell receives a call from prison. Elliot is on the other line, to Tyrell’s relief. Irving is in the other room listening to an audio book as Tyrell freaks out. Irving enters and notes his frustration. Tyrell says Elliot was acting strange. Irving brings Tyrell outside and shows him how to chop wood. Tyrell wants to get back to work, but Irving warns him he may lose his mind up here alone. Tyrell is proficient at using the ax, having done it as a child, although he hated it. Over the next days, Tyrell devises Stage 2 while also watching his son on a baby camera. He continues to chop wood. On July 3rd at the cabin, Tyrell is coding the femtocell for the E Corp backdoor. Irving urges him that it has to go back to the city soon. Tyrell notices that there is code not for Stage 2, but to hack the FBI’s phones. Tyrell says he should be working with Elliot and gives the backpack to Irving. Tyrell continues planning, chopping wood, watching his son, and growing out his beard. He becomes enraged at a gossip headline suggesting Joanna has a man on the side. Tyrell is sharpening his axe when Irving arrives with Swedish fish to cheer him up. Irving notes Tyrell must’ve heard about Joanna’s divorce and tries to get his mind off it. Tyrell quotes a biblical passage about any man being emasculated by cutting cannot enter the assembly of God. He thanks Irving for the sunglasses he asked for and whistles a Swedish lullaby. Angry at the Joanna tabloids, Tyrell packs his laptop and map and begins walking through the woods with sunglasses and a hat. As he passes by a small town, a police officer recognizes and gives case in his car. Tyrell runs through the woods but is arrested at gunpoint. With him in the back, the officer talks to someone over the phone and plans to arrive at some place in an hour to transfer him to FBI custody. He is excited to get a promotion and wants to take a selfie. At the spot, a dirt road, Tyrell breaks his thumb and slips off the handcuffs. A van pulls up and the officer is shot in the head. The shooter is Santiago who finds Tyrell. At the cabin, Santiago rants at Irving after having to solve a “math problem” to find the cabin. They were lucky he combed the area and made sure all calls went to him, but he wasn’t planning on killing a cop. There’s already heat on him at work, having dodged the China shootout and Operation Berenstain blowing up in the FBI’s face. Santiago calls Irving’s boss a maniac and that no one cares about him. As he leaves, he tells Tyrell not to let this happen again. He leaves. Irving comes in and hands Tyrell an icepack for his thumb. He dismisses Santiago as a snake and sits down. He wonders what the incident was about and notes that he and Tyrell are alike: married to their jobs. Irving recounts that his boys were everything, but his wife left him and took them. He had been lost and after chopping a whole lot of wood, he realized he needed them. He wants to be a good provider so that he can go home, be greeted by his kids at the door, and watch Big Brother. He tells Tyrell he can be greeted by his family after a long day. Tyrell wants to appear as someone strong and capable to Joanna, and by working with Elliot and completing the mission can he achieve that. Irving asks for a few more weeks before he sees him. In early August, Irving tells Tyrell to get packed as Elliot is being released. Tyrell smiles and gets his stuff, taking one last look at his room. They arrive at the warehouse outside the E Corp tower. Tyrell says it’s perfect and Elliot will love it. Irving gives Tyrell the gun back, noting that it was jammed with a squib and the next shot would’ve blown a hand off, but he took care of it. That night, Irving brings Tyrell to the Fukan Hotel, a Dark Army controlled building. Irving says they reached out to Elliot and are waiting for him to respond. Tyrell will wait in the hotel room, away from the windows, until it’s time to meet at the rendezvous and give the taxi the address. Tyrell demands his suit to look his best for Elliot, despite Irving’s warning that if he is caught in the city, there’s nothing they can do. Tyrell shaves off his beard, showers, and puts on his suit. He gets a call and looks out the window to see Elliot getting into a taxi. Tyrell joins him and goes to Chambers and Church. Later, Elliot is in surgery in the darkened warehouse floor. Tyrell waits with Angela, telling her about Elliot’s reaction claiming he wasn’t real, as if Elliot were another person. Angela confirms the thought, that Elliot can become another person. The bullet is removed and the floor mopped up. Angela is by Elliot’s bedside as he wakes up. He looks at Tyrell across the room. For a brief moment, Mr. Robot is smirking back at him. Just before the bombing, Tyrell met with Irving in the backroom of The Wheelbarrow. He gave Tyrell instructions on a sheet of paper, which he then said to burn. Dom, who discovered Tyrell's location at The Wheelbarrow, investigates the source of the smoke. The FBI is unable to find Tyrell, but he is later caught running out in plain yelling at bystanders to "stop the attack." Personality Tyrell is extremely ambitious and thus goes to great lengths to get what he and his wife want; sometimes resorting to sleeping with people to achieve them. For example, Wellick has sex with Philip Price's male secretary just to tap his cell phone and have surveillance on the CEO of E Corp. Wellick appears to have anger issues. This is evident by the fact that Tyrell pays a homeless man to allow him to beat him physically when he has had a stressful day. While doing so, Tyrell ignores the man's pleas for him to stop when the violence becomes unbearable. When Scott Knowles confronts him about his encounter with Knowles' wife, he smashes and destroys several objects in his kitchen at home. When various subordinate E Corp coworkers discuss rumours of executives "going gay" to gain promotions, Tyrell is overcome with anger and fires them all on the spot. Martin Wallstrom, the actor playing Tyrell, speculated in an interview that Tyrell may have Histronic Personality Disorder (HPD), characterised by constant attention-seeking, emotional overreaction, and suggestibility. Tyrell believes in fate, and takes Mr Robot/Elliot's words to look above him literally to mean that he and Elliot could be destined to be 'gods'. Throughout the series, he remains completely loyal to Elliot, although it takes him a while to realize Elliot 'can sometimes be a different person'. Trivia * Tyrell is Swedish. * He is approx. 5'11, 160 lbs and has brown hair and blue eyes. *He uses the GNU/Linux operating system and prefers the KDE over GNOME as a desktop environment. *His secretary is named Elizabeth. Gallery S01e03 32.jpg TyrellWellick.png s01e03_79.jpg mrrobot_person_martin.jpg s01e03_82.jpg Mr.-Robot-1x04-3.jpg S01e05 289.jpg S01e03 624.jpg S01e03 500.jpg S01e03 490.jpg S01e03 316.jpg s01e05_323.jpg References fr:Tyrell Wellick Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:E Corp Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Deceased characters